


This Isn't A Dream

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Calum has a crush on Luke, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Luke knows, M/M, Nipple Play, Not really though, Rimming, Somnophilia, kind of, they belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum finally gets to share a room with Luke and only Luke.</p><p>So he decides to explore his best friend's body while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't A Dream

Calum was happy that he finally got to share a hotel room with only Luke. Normally Ashton and Michael would be sharing with them but Luke wanted own room with Calum because Michael was always staying up too late and Ashton was snoring too loudly. 

”Finally a good night sleep. What do you say, Cal, should we watch a movie and hit the bed?” Luke asked as they were walking towards their own room. 

Calum nodded and took off his beanie when they stepped into the room. He frowned as he looked his messy black hair from the mirror and then Luke's perfectly styled quiff. 

”Whatcha looking at?” Luke asked, messing up Calum's hair even more with his hand. Calum pouted, ”Your hair is perfect and my is just this big mess, dude,” he whined.

”Oh, come on, mate. Your hair is perfect, don't worry about it. I mean, it's soft and fluffy and it makes me want to cuddle you,” Luke grinned. Calum rolled his eyes and pushed Luke away. Luke calling him 'mate' was becoming a problem for Calum. He didn't want to be Luke's 'mate', he wanted to be so much more. 

”Let's watch the movie then?” Calum sat on the floor, putting on Finding Nemo. When the movie started, Luke snorted from the bed and Calum looked up to him, ”What?”

There was an exasperated expression on Luke's face, ”There's no way we're watching this. No fucking way.” 

”Yes, we are. I haven't seen this in years, Luke!” Calum whined, Luke shook his head and stood up from the bed, ”I don't want to do this, Cal.”

”No. No!” Calum stood up as well and tried to run to the door. Luke caught him by his waist and threw him gently on the floor, ”No, no, no!” Calum actually giggled when Luke started tickling his sides. This continued for a while but when Luke suddenly stopped, Calum opened his eyes. Their faces were really close. Like I-can-feel-you-breathing close. Luke blinked and shook his head, getting up quickly. 

”Fine, we'll watch the stupid fish movie then,” Luke mumbled and threw himself on the bed, getting comfortable between all the pillows. Calum was blushing, still laying on the floor. 

Luke chuckled, ”Come on now, I won't be up for long you know.” Calum stoop up and was about to sit on the floor again when Luke cleared his throat making grabby hands towards Calum, ”Cuddle me, dude.” Calum rolled his eyes smiling and sat between Luke's legs, Luke's hands curling immediately on Calum's waist. 

”Here we go," Calum pushed the start button. 

Half way through the movie, Luke was drooping on his shoulder, they both were only on their boxers. They had both took their clothes off when it was getting too hot in the room. Calum smiled himself, stopping the movie. He stood up and tucked his best mate in. He brushed his teeth and turned the lights off, sitting on his own bed opposite of Luke's. 

”This is getting out of hand,” he mumbled as he could feel familiar warmth spread across his groin while he was looking at his best mate sleeping. 

”I'm sick. Sick and a pervert.” Calum hid his face behind his hands mumbling nonsense, trying to will down his erection. 

”Luke. Luke? Are you awake?” Calum asked but all he got was a snore. He was lucky that Luke was a heavy sleeper. Calum made his way towards Luke's bed and sat down next to him. 

”I like you Luke...” Calum snorted to himself and ran his hand through his hair. Like that made any difference. He took off the duvet and stared at Luke's body in the moon light. Nothing he haven't seen before. He took in Luke's defined muscled in his abdomen and arms. His amazing jaw line and legs that made any girl jealous. His pretty pink nipples and full lips. 

”I'm going to hell for this.”

Calum reached and poked the nipple gently. He started brushing his thumb against the hardening nipple and pinching the other one, ”So hot,” Calum was breathing heavily. He crouched between Luke's legs and licked his lips. He slowly licked over one nipple but quickly withdrew when Luke's breathing hitched. 

When his breathing went back to normal, he lowered the duvet a little more under Luke's boxers. There was a noticeable bulge and Calum's mouth watered. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't wait to get his mouth on it. 

He lowered the boxers and Luke's cock sprang free, looking angry red and delicious. Calum wet his lips and licked the head, getting the taste of precum. He loved it. He lapped it up like he was starving without it. It was salty and sweet and so Luke-like. After licking it for a while, he took the head to his mouth, moaning quietly around it. 

Luke groaned and Calum froze, pulling away. 

”Well, don't stop now,” Luke mumbled sleepily. Calum wasn't sure if Luke was still sleeping, thinking he was some girl but when he saw Luke's eyes staring at him he knew he had got caught. 

”Shit! Luke, I'm so sorry, I wasn't... I didn't mean... It's just you're really hot and I couldn't... I don't really know how to explain it. I'm sorry,” Calum was blabbering and Luke silenced him with a kiss. 

The kiss was everything Calum had dreamed and everything he didn't knew he could have. They broke apart and Calum whimpered from the loss. 

”I don't mind. I've known you have a crush on me for ages. I've just waited when you would act for it, and that confession earlier? How you 'like me' was really cute, Cal,” Luke said smirking, Calum blushed, hitting Luke's shoulder playfully. Luke looked down his own crotch, ”Now where were you?” 

Calum took his cock back to his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. Luke moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of Calum's hair. 

”Shit, your mouth, Cal. So perfect.” Calum smiled and took Luke deeper. Luke watched as Calum's mouth stretched around his cock and he smirked, sneaking his finger alongside with his cock in Calum's mouth. There was drool and precum dripping from his chin and he was breathing through his nose. 

”Can I fuck your mouth?” Luke asked and Calum nodded excitedly. Luke gave a sharp thrust and Calum fought his gag reflex. Slowly but surely Luke started fucking his mouth, his finger still inside Calum's mouth. 

”I'm... I'm gonna come soon, Cal. Fuck!” Calum pulled away and looked at Luke, his lips cherry red and wet with spit and precum. 

”Want you to cum inside me, Luke,” Calum stared at him innocently and Luke groaned how hot he looked, ”Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.” Luke was panting as he watched Calum pulling off his boxers and his perfect cock coming to his view. 

”On your back, please,” Luke basically whined. Calum chuckled and laid down on his back, spreading his legs as far as he could.

”Holy mother of God...” Luke mumbled. He swore he could have come right on the spot. He could stare at Calum's pink tight hole for eternity but he also really wanted to fuck it right now. He placed himself between Calum's legs and pushed two of his fingers in Calum's mouth who greedily sucked them in. 

After getting them wet enough he pulled them out and placed one of his fingers at Calum's entrance. Slowly, he pushed it in to the knuckle and Calum let out low moan, his cock dripping precomeon his stomach. Luke wanted to prep him carefully but he really wanted to be inside him. He soon pushed the other finger in scissoring them, stretching Calum's hole. 

He knew he had found the puddle of nerves, when Calum moaned loudly and Arched his back before slumping down again. 

”Damn, do that again, Luke! Now!” Calum whined and Luke pressed his fingers his fingers against it again, making Calum rock back to his fingers. 

”Can I try something?” Luke asked pulling his fingers out of Calum's twitching hole. He nodded frantically, ”Please, anything, everything. Just do something, please, please, please...” Calum begged. Luke smirked and gave a long lick over his stretched out hole. 

”Luke! Oh my God! That's... That's... Really hot,” Calum panted, when Luke placed kitten licks over his tender hole, ”Need you inside me, please.”

”'f course,” Luke placed the tip of his cock to Calum's entrance and slowly sank in, inch by inch. Calum could feel the pain since Luke was much bigger than the fingers, ”Move. I can take it,” Calum whispered and Luke started thrusting inside him. Calum let out little whimpers and finally the pain turned into a pleasure when Luke found his prostate and started ramming against it now and then. 

Calum was moaning, ”Luke, Luke, Luke,” and Luke could get used to his name falling from Calum's lips like that. 

”I'm here, baby,” Luke bent down to kiss Calum and he greedily sucked on Calum's tongue while fucking him with earnest.

”You ready to come?” Luke asked and started ramming into Calum harder than before. Calum nodded and begged him to make him come, so Luke took his balls in his hand and pulled a little. Calum came with a guttural moan, tightening around Luke's cock, making him come right after him. 

They panted as Luke emptied his load inside his best friend. 

”Wow. That was... That was mind blowing. Was I any good?” Calum asked looking up at Luke, who pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, ”So perfect.” 

He pulled out of Calum and a stream of cum overflowed from his hole to the sheets. Luke scooped up the cum and brought it to his lips, licking it off. Calum groaned, looking at him like he was mental, ”That's nasty! You're such a kinky pervert.” 

”You love it.” Calum blushed and hid his face to Luke's chest. 

”Yeah... I think I love you, Luke.”

”Well, I'm glad you finally figured it out. I wasn't gonna wait forever.”

”Jerk.”

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ~


End file.
